Bring me to Life
by glitterynile
Summary: a limey reflection between trowa and quatre


Bring Me to Life 

lyrics from the song Bring Me to Life - THAT BAND MY SISTER LOVES SO MUSCH AND WON'T STOP PLAYING THEIR CD!

forgive the "little ones", "angels", gag!

A ficlet for the CW mailing list, join to get updates, and sneak peaks at new works coming out

* * *

How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors. 

Deep shadows were cast upon the unoccupied corners of the room. The moon seeped though the paper thin material of the hotel curtains. Rays of escaping light brought a luminary effect to the darken room, pronouncing and displaying manifestations along the cream colored walls and providing a faint glow on a lone figure. 

Leading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb.

He stood clad in only a pale sheet, the mirror in which he glazed, reflected his effulgent form. Tracing his shoulders with fingertips, he gently caressed the more prominent of the bones. Cranking his neck he reversed his position; now he examined his back with the same mannerisms as before. His watchful eyes hunting, searching...

Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home.

He still ached, but the burn was slowly losing its potency. A warm flush covered his body as thoughts of previous activities freed themselves, like a cool liquid running though his veins. It had begun with the necessary roughness and violence. Hands roaming, calculating, loving. Teasing kisses and butterfly touches brought him deeper, the goal seemed unattainable. The lust had locked his throat, damning the words that wished to escape. 

Wake me up. Wake me up inside.

Taking a sudden step backwards the figure sidestepped into the light. 

Pale skin, golden hair.

Blinking heavy; the figure let out a sigh. Tossing his head from side to side he debated with himself. Coming to a decision he sauntered back to the bed and laid down upon it.

I can't wake up. Wake me up inside.

A warmth enveloped him... by strong arms that held a dormant power. A light kiss was pressed to his forehead. 

Whispered "I love you", Quatre smiled and kissed the strong form holding him.

Behind closed lids he felt the lust again, and the love...

Call my name and save me from the dark.

Moaning, he arched his back. Fits full wads of white sheet- he clutched desperately.   
The slow and steady burn.   
Like the linguistic flame of a candle, his lover mouthed kisses to the back of his neck. Wetting the skin, coating, claiming. 

Bid my blood to run.

Warmth encompassed him as the tall man laid down upon him. Claiming a pillow for his face Quatre voiced another deep moan, which sprang forth from his very soul. 

Before I come undone.

The rich eroticism, made him thirst for more.

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Snuggling his back against a hard chest, Quatre slowly shifted himself back to siesta state. A hand reached over his lithe form, 

stroking its way down the blondes chest then circling his navel.

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.

As the smaller male shifted in his sleep green eyes opened. A long brown bang concealing one side of a well defined face 

appeared in the faint glow of the room.

A subtle smile formed on tender lips.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Trowa, watched the angel sleeping.

Breathe into me and make me real

The coldness that he had always felt faded, as the object of sunlight within his embrace thawed his heart. 

Constructed walls crumbled, and the melting began because of 

one thing...   
one person... 

Whispered -"Quatre"

Bring me to life.

Brushing his freehand though the blondes hair Trowa let a soft mummer escape his parted lips. 

The relationship between the pale Arabian and himself was new to them both.

Bring me to life. 

To Trowa, the thought of a stable constant and a life partner was unbelievable.

To Quatre, the thought of resisting his upbringing and refusing tradition was unimaginable.

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside. 

The concept of loving another man frightened Quatre, Trowa knew this.   
Normally a social creature, the Arabian would turn skittish at times. Afraid of touch- afraid of love.

Bring me to life.

Trowa mouthed a kiss to Quatres shoulder, admiring the way his saliva coated the soft skin. His hands were found wandering his lovers body. 

Touching in a feather-like manner on sensitive patches of skin.

A low moan reached the brunettes ear, as feline like eyes studied the rise and fall of Quatres chest. 

Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

Deciding not to arouse his mate from valuable sleep his press a soft kiss behind the nape of Quatres ear and 

delicately stroked the sensitive skin of his lovers sides. 

All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me

Settling back down behind the blonde, Trowa, draped a protective arm around Quatre and closed his eyes.

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.

A smile played on Trowa lips as he nestled behind his lovers figure. Placing deep thoughts on the extent of trust Quatre had shown him tonight.

The young blonde now not only shared his heart, but his bed and a part of his soul.

Without a thought

Without a voice

Without a soul 

Merging together as one, breaths mingling, the two lovers slept on...  
hoping for a bright future with one another and never ending love and tranquility. 

Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.

The sun began to rise, bringing a new beginning...

Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.

A new life, for the both of them.

Bring me to life


End file.
